Unintentional Marriage
by mxntal
Summary: Hermione's life completely went astray after the war. She really thought she had everything sorted out, planned even and she would live a normal life from that point. But what she doesn't know couldn't hurt her at all right? Wrong. Her life is even messier now than it was when she was still in Hogwarts. At least then, Voldemort was the scariest thing she have to face. But this. . .
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS. THE BOOK BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING._**

* * *

 _That's great._

 _That's. . .great._

"Hermione?"

Her fingers clenched around the handle of the cup as tightly as she could. Her face showed too much of unbearable pain that refracted on the surface of the tea. From outside she can hear the children laughing as they play in the snow. She heard Ginny sighed heavily and Hermione felt nothing when she took her hand and squeezed them. Her voice called out her name, so soft yet there's pity in them. She wises it was _him_ calling her out.

"Let yourself go," Ginny urged, almost begging her. Her eyes remained on the surface of her cold and untouched tea. This remind her of her heart now; very similar. Cold and untouched.

"Isn't five years not enough?," her voice rings to her, begging and pleading her to stop her nonsense.

 _Cold and untouched._

 _Let go. . ._

"He's getting married," Ginny whispered gently as if the news would break her best friend into pieces right in front of her. Hermione's heart clenches, it ached and wishes to stop beating. _Though she feels nothing but ache and numbness. Not even the Cruciato curse can defeat the kind of pain she's feeling. Five years. This news was the slap of reality she needed; that even the slight hint of hope she had, burned down._

 _That's great._

Hermione sat up straighter from her seat, her head slowly lifting to make eye contact with her best friend. It still hurts for her to look at Ginny because she sees him in her even if she keeps reminding herself that they are _not the same._

"That's great," the surface of the tea moved slightly, its ripple shaky just like her breathing. "Really. That's great,"

"Mione," she flinched at her nickname and the young woman noticed this. Her shoulders sagged. Hermione forced out a smile that tired her out the second she let it out.

"That's great. I mean, really. He's settling down now, he's happy. He's no longer the player I fell in love to,"

000

Sophisticated floral lace lines his bride's figure as she gracefully walk down the aisle with so much effort. The back of the gown drifts behind the bride's back at each steps she takes. Traditional wizardry version of the Wedding March filled the chapel into a happy ending in a fairytale. With her hair straighten down and a fishtail braid that acts as a crown around her head that matches her aqua-seafoam bridesmaid dress, she silently followed along; her heels clicking behind. The colour theme of the wedding was light red and aqua coloured; the couples thinking that they should be the colour of their houses. She thought it was utterly disturbing for the colour doesn't match at all.

She neared the end, her heart beating feverishly as she continue to walk down the aisle where the man she loved or still love stands with the widest smile as he waits for his bride. But sadly, it isn't her. She watches as she placed her hands on the hands of the man she knew well ever since. Reality hit her as they smile at each other, their eyes filled with joy and loving that she didn't find when he was with her. She took the space beside Ginny and watches the couple confess their true love in front of the God. There was once when she thought it would be her standing there. _Not her._

"Ronald Billius Weasley, do you take Astoria Greengrass as your lawfully wedded wife?"

" _I do,_ ".

Her breathing became haggard, her eyes glazing as a new fresh of tears threaten to spill from her. He had sounded so happy, almost like she wasn't even important or part of her life.

 _That's great. . ._

"Astoria Greengrass, do you take Ronald Billius Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband?"

" _I do,_ ".

The whole crowd erupted in gleeful tear and cheers as the couples upon them declared husband and wife. She bit the inside of her cheek, despite the tears threatening to burst, she held her chin up and smiled with content. The bridesmaids all followed the newly wed at the front of the church where the traditional throwing of the bouquet would happen. She watches her twirl around, the edge of the gown flowing around her, before the bride tossed the bouquet in the air. Her bridesmaid all ran for it and she caught Ginny amongst them and Hermione felt a tinge of betrayal in her heart.

Her eyes then followed to the couple, who again stare into each other's eyes with happiness. She was supposed to feel dead but seeing him smile widely made her corner lips lift upward slightly; forming a genuine smile.

 _He found his happiness. I should start-_

There was gasp everywhere and she looked up, the bouquet loop-slidingly lower towards her arms. Everyone around her, witch or wizard, congratulated her. Ron's eyes turned to hers but she stare at the bouquet in shock. He patted Astoria's shoulder before walking to her best friend. Or used to be best friend. The mere thought of him talking to her shocked her and hearing his voice had almost made her faint.

"Congratulations Mione," he said, his voice sincere and sweet.

Hermione slowly lifted her heads up to meet the eyes of the man she may or may not still love. Their gaze held and she wishes for it to stay like that. But reality always chases her and she knows he belongs to someone else now.

 _Is this finally the closure you could have given me years ago?_

Her heart ached; anger, betrayal, jealousy and pain. She noticed that the bouquet was flowers and she wonders, if she hold onto it deeper, that the thorn would hurt her; that it would dig inside her skin. Hermione doesn't want this fate. She had everything planned out. Now it's a mess.

"Be happy," he wishes her before walking away from her, away from their friendship that they built for seven years. Now it's all gone and she couldn't take it back.

"You too," she whispered, her heart slowly breaking into pieces. A tear flows down the corner of her eye but she quickly wipes it away. At the far distance, Harry watches her best friend breaks inside. He sighed and regretted choosing his side.

"Hey congratulations! Maybe few years from now I'll be your Maid of Honor too!" Ginny said excitedly as she joined with Hermione. She looked up and handed the bouquet of flowers to her.

"You keep it. You'll have more chance of marrying than me," she said and stare at her hands were marks of the thorns are visible on her skin. She sighed and stare out in the distance.

000

Hermione isn't the type to party or any kind of formal gatherings. She was never a fan of social gatherings for she is not much of a social butterfly. And today was no exception at all. But she's going to change that starting now.

"Would you care for some?," a waiter asks her, his tray filled with varieties of alcohol ranging from Muggle wine to the strongest Firewhiskey. Ginny tried to wave off the waiter, telling him that Hermione doesn't drink. Hermione frowned and took the glass of Firewhiskey. She then thanked the waiter and faced the scowling Ginny.

"Hermione listen-,"

"Save it Ginny. I'm going to have fun tonight and no can stop me. Not even you," and with that, she took a big gulp of the Firewhiskey. Her throat burns for a while but she still took one more glass from a passing waiter. She stumbled towards the dance floor and soon, an upbeat song was being played and she swings around with the music. Tonight, she will chase of happiness instead of waiting for it.

Two glasses then changes to seven and the next thing she knows, she's bent over the toilet and letting the alcohol out. She sighed and stood up, flushing the toilet before heading to the sink to wash her mouth. She stare at the mirror and took note that she looked like a mess and she scoffed, trying to smoothen her undone hair due from dancing. Hermione walked out of the bathroom, noticing Ginny isn't there anymore.

Ginny had promised to stay beside her and wait her for her but now she sees her in Harry's arms; smiling and laughing. She sighed and scan the room and she knows she doesn't belong here. She headed out the door and a strong, cold gust of wind almost knocked her out of her feet.

She start walking down the sidewalk of Las Vegas, her face illuminated different shades of colour coming from the lights at some nearby stores. It's way past eight o'clock and she noticed the young adults heading to the nearest club, cars and taxi honked on the street. Then suddenly, she felt the soft raindrops that hit her skin; causing her to shiver in coldness. She felt her phone rings on her small purse and she went to retrieve it.

"Mione? Oh thank Merlin. Where are you?! You suddenly disappeared," Ginny's worried voice asked at the other side of the phone and she sighed; wishing she never taught her how to use Muggle technology.

"Hmm? What does it look like I did? I left the party," Hermione said in plain voice like Ginny should've known the answers.

"Why did you leave? Are you okay?" Ginny's voice soften and Hermione sighed. She hated when her best friend does that. Anger builds up inside her that soon turned to jealousy. Why did Ginny agreed to be Astoria's Maid of Honor? Why did Ginny have to be close to her? Is she not worth it anymore? Harry chose Ron's side and she lost her two best friend already. The only reason she stuck by the Weasley's and in contact with them was because of Ginny. And she felt like she'll be losing that soon. Her only family for her parents cannot come back. What is done and in the past cannot be changed.

"I'm tired. I need to be alone. Goodnight," she replied in an annoyed tone before hanging up. Then she decided to turn her phone off so she doesn't have to worry about Ginny's frantic and constant calling.

Hermione continued to walk down the street of Las Vegas. She noticed famous vacation spots that she had only watched in the news. There was the miniature version of Paris' Eiffel Tower, New York's Statue of Liberty and Egypt's Sphinx with the Pyramid Hotel. She spent all her hours walking around, her heels clicking against the concrete ground and she mesmerized the beauty of Las Vegas. It felt like a fairytale to her that her mum would read.

She stop in the centre, where a wishing well is visible. Hermione smiled sadly and looked up at the sky before taking out a penny from her purse. She sighed and pecked it, closing her eyes and made a wish.

 _Tonight, I will be selfish and wish for my own happiness._

She threw the penny on the well and watches it go down. She took a step back slightly and stayed there standing and not listening.

"Get out of the way!" an angry yell surprised her and she looked up, her eyes widening at the biker zooming past her. She stumbled back and he glared at her before pedalling away. She almost landed on the ground when a man caught her by the waist using his strong arms.

"Whoa there. Be careful," the man warned her as he help her back up. Hermione's heart beat feverishly against her chest as she regain control of her mind. She didn't look up at the man but muttered a small and meek apology before saying her thanks. Before the man can reply a 'you're welcome', she was walking away from him.

He sighed and followed his eyes to her. He watches her walk inside Caesars Palace Casino before deciding that he should follow her.

The modern interior design of the casino made her feel rich and it felt like entering Hogwarts all over again; except this was nothing like Hogwarts. There were poker tables everywhere and rich people wasting their money on gambling. At the side of her was a bar where winners celebrate their victory. A waiter walk pasts her and smiled charmingly before walking towards the nearest poker table.

"You there! Young lady, I'll give you this poker chip," a gambler said the her and she raised her eyebrow, eyeing the poker chip.

"Take it. I won a lot today," he smiled and took her hand, placing the poker chip on her palm. He turned to look back at the man but he was already long gone. Hermione sighed and eyed the poked chip again.

"Well, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," she muttered before walking to a nearby poker table. She slides the poker chip on the green coated surface. She sat on the chair, regret overwhelming her already as the game starts.

"What will it be miss," the poker dealer asked and she bit her bottom lip.

"Er. . .,"

"Geez hurry up already," the person next to the poker dealer said.

"Call. I'll call," she said with doubt in her voice.

"Fold," the person beside her answered.

The dealer began another round, and the players around her table blurted out words that she couldn't understand. What's a Flush anyway? Does that mean flushing your card in the toilet?

All eyes turned to her when it was her turn.

"Uhm," she began and the other girl player rolled her eyes at Hermione. She blushed in embarrassment.

"How about this, if you lose, which will happen soon, you can spend your night with me," the same person who told her to hurry up the first round stated and she widened her eyes in panic.

"Well?" even the poker dealer began losing his patience at her actions.

"I-,"

"Bet," her eyes widened as she recognize the owner of the voice. She felt the same strong hand that help her up outside the casino, as he rest it on her shoulder.

"Ah. Lover boy's here to save his damsel in distress. Alright then, let's get this game going," the player said and the dealer nodded. As the dealer begins another new round, she look up to meet familiar pair of silver eyes. He wore his familiar smirk but this time, she noted that it wasn't anywhere menacing. She let out a small smile, unsure of what to say or do. He looked different somewhat and she doesn't know what it is but she finds him somewhat attractive. She shook her head at the thought for this man in front of her called her cruel names during their school days.

He bent down, his lips close to her ear and his breath sending shiver down her spine.

"You either Bet, Fold or Check right now," he said - his voice husky. He squeezed her shoulders lightly, calming her slightly as he began explaining the rules to her. He looked around the table then at Hermione who kept her eyes straight ahead. He took note of the tint of red on her cheeks and he couldn't help but be smug about it.

"Full House beats the Flush," he whispered against her ear, making Hermione stiffen from this. He almost let out a chuckle before continuing to explain the rules.

"Did you get all that?" he asks, tilting his head to look at her. Hermione didn't noticed this so when she looked up to ask him a question, she found her lips centimeters away from his. He noticed her cheeks reddened more before she gasp, pulling away. He chuckled at Hermione as she continue to stay in silent.

"Which Flush is better?" Hermione asked, her voice quiet but he heard her perfectly. He chuckled and she felt him move closer to her.

"Royal Flush is better," he answered and eyed the dealer before turning to look at her. She can feel his eyes on her and she dared to take a look at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed more.

"But seriously. No one can beat the flush of your cheeks," he teased and she couldn't help but reddened even more. She stare at him for a while, his gaze holding hers and she noticed the playful look in his eyes. At the corner of his eyes, he saw the dealer motioning him to say his move.

"We bet," he said and the dealer nodded. He began flipping the cards and soon Royal Flush revealed in their position. Hermione's eyes widened at the result and watches him toss another poker chip on the pile. This starts a whole new other game.

 _Royal Flush. Again._

"Do you want to continue?" he asks Hermione and she nodded, indicating him to go on. He tossed another poker chip and she watches him. She admired his sharp jawline, his nose and his lips. She noticed how much his face has grown throughout their years and puberty has been good to him. She took note on how broad his shoulder is and how his hair is not slick back anymore, showing no sign of gel. He looked so much better with messy hair. It almost look. . . _sexy._

"Your call next," he said and she snapped from her thoughts. She shook her head and focused her mind on the game. She's smart enough to know the basics but she can never be a poker expert like him.

"I think that we should bet for this one," she said and he chuckled, nodding his head. He pushed more chips on the table and called out her move. He watches the player and then swiftly grabbed two glass of fine from a passing waiter and handed Hermione one. She thanked him and took a sip, the liquid calming her mind. He placed the glass down near their side of the table and pointed at the man who told Hermione that if she loses, she'll have to bed him.

"See that guy? He looks so smug like he has great cards but in reality he's actually just making the others fall for his trick and give their card up," he stated and Hermione nodded, watching the guy. She wonder how he's so good at this.

As another hour of playing, their poker chips stack up in front of them like a wall. She bit her bottom lip, wondering if it would all soon fall apart and everything they worked so hard on would come crashing down. She shook her head as the man push another chip on their file. She sucked in a breathe, her body stiff as he carefully placed another chip. Hermione caught his arm and he stopped, tilting his head to look at her in wonder and confusion. She leaned in closer.

"I think we should stop. What if we all lose this? What's the point of going forward," she whispered on his ear and he sighed. They held each other's gaze before picking up the poker chip he was about to put.

"You started with one. Just this one poker chip," he took her hand and opened her palm. He places the chip on her hand and he smiled at her.

"In life, you have to be willing to take a risk and let go of everything that is holding you back in fear," she watches him take the chip back and looked at it, playing with it before setting it back on her palm.

" _What do you have to lose. . ., if it wasn't yours to begin with?_ "

Her eyes widened, her hand wrapping around the poker chip.

 _Not_ _ **mine**_ _to begin with. . ._

A sigh. Hermione let her hold from him go and let out a light smile at him. Memories of Ron burn her mind.

"Would you rather just own the one chip and let it show its full potential instead of not, forever?" he asked, causing Hermione to stay frozen on her seat.

The man sighed, looking at the dealer and was suppose to call out his move when she stops him. He looked back at her and noticed her eyes glisten with tears.

"You're right. Why am I still holding on? When it wasn't mine to begin with," she pulled her gaze away and placed the chip on top of the table. But the man has another idea. He took it back and gave it to her.

"Keep it. That's yours. Treat it as your good luck charm," he said and she nodded, holding onto the chip tightly throughout the game.

Another two hours passed and she watches the wall of poker chips became a fort. She remembered the dynasty she had read how they built a high dynasty before they collapse right away. _Go big or go home._

During that two hours, crowds of players gathered around the table, watching the two players dominating everyone in the table. The dealer gave them their card and the man slowly reveals the card.

 _Red._

 _Jack of Hearts._

Hermione's gripped tightened even more around the chips, her breathing becoming slow.

 _Ace of Hearts._

He placed the two on the table, the whole crowd practically leaning in closer to see the next cards. Hermione's heart pound even more, adrenaline pumping her veins. She watches him flip out the next card.

 _King of Hearts._

 _10 of Hearts._

Hermione bit her bottom lip, her eyes slightly shuts and even the opponent players shows fear on their faces. She noticed a hint of red on the card and she gasp slightly.

"Merlin," she mumbled.

 _Go big or go home._

Her heart feels like it's going to burst from her ribcage and she can hear the chanting of the crowd but they seem so far away. They all chanted "Queen" at the same time.

 _Go big or go home._

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her grip on the chip didn't loosen. _Lucky charm,_ he had called it. Her eyes snapped open, her grip still tightened around it and she exhaled, letting go; of everything.

 _Let go. . ._

 _Go big or go home. . ._

She watches him then the card and exhaled another breath.

 _Let._

 _Go._

Ron's voice rings on her mind along with the roaring of the crowd.

 _Be happy._

 _Queen of Hearts._

Hermione stilled for a while before gasping, the cards shows a complete Royal Heart Flush. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and wrapped her arms around the man's waist, hugging him tightly. His arms hold her waist tightly, embracing her back.

"We. . .we won right?" Hermione asked him, doubtful and still thinks this was all a dream. He smiled widely and nodded his head.

"Yes we won! We won _Hermione!"_ her name had sounded so sweet coming out of his lips; it's like honey coated with sugar and maple syrup all in one. She noticed this was the first time he had called her name. Her real name. It sounded so right, so perfect.

He grinned widely and she noticed how it reaches his eyes and he looked so handsome. Not that troubled men she worried during 6th Year. He picked her up and twirled her around. She squealed, holding onto him tightly.

"Wow. Look at all these American money. I wonder how many this will all be in British pound," she murmured, her fingers counting the money fast. He watches her with content, a glass of strong Firewhiskey mixed with Schletters Fine Whiskey in his hand.

"All yours," he said, startling Hermione. She looked up at her and widened her eyes. It doesn't seem right at all to her.

"No. We half it. Besides you did all the work while I just sat there," she said, putting the money back on the table. He placed the glass down and stretches, his eyes on Hermione.

"Don't worry too much about it," he replied, his head tilting to stare at her. She stood up, her bottom lip in between her teeth again, chewing them as she pace back and forth.

" _Draco,_ " his head snaps to look at her, his eyes widening at the mention of his name. She eyed him with determined look and he chuckled.

"We split the money. That's only fair," she said and Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knows just how stubborn she is coming from the Gryffindor Princess.

"Alright alright we half it," he replied and she sighed in relief, sitting down on the couch. There was an awkward silence in the air; Hermione curious why Draco's here. Actually, she's just confused why, out of all people, have to be Draco Malfoy that helped her.

After Hermione split the money and put them safely in a conjured briefcase, she handed Draco's half of the money. He took it and smiled, pulling something at his back pocket.

"I have something for you," he said and Hermione looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes. He took her hand and placed it on her palm. She recognized what it was right away. _Queen of Hearts._

"For you." he said and she blushed, holding onto it. She smiled and he opened his mouth to continue.

"The winner. The Queen is valued less than the Ace and the King, but she's the ultimate winner. I want you to take it out whenever you feel like you are stuck in difficult situations," Her eyes widened, lifting her head to look at Draco who hold onto her gaze.

She felt it. The way her heart pound in a way she can't explain as they continue to stare at each other. She asked for her own happiness. Could it be? That this was the answer? It couldn't be. . .could it?

Hermione shivered and Draco noticed this. He took off his blazer and wrapped it around her shoulder. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Are you cold?" he asked and she shook her head, wrapping the blazers around her shoulders. His scent lingers on her mind and she smiled voluntarily. He smiled back and she felt her body shook at the overwhelming feeling. Her eyes darted to the glass and she reached for it, bringing it to her lips and drinking it all. Draco widened his eyes.

"That's mine-"

Hermione fell into a coughing fit and Draco sat beside her, patting her back gently. A waiter passed by and asked him for a glass of water.

"Are you okay? I thought you were choking," he said and she shook her head, her throat burned at the drink. She accept the glass of water and drank it, her eyes glancing at Draco.

Draco continue to watch her, his mind filled with questions. Why did Ron have the heart to do that to her? Why wasn't she the bride that married that git? Why does she look far apart from the two thirds of the Trio?

"You caught the bouquet," he said simply after she finished the water. Her eyes widened, snapping her head to look at him.

"How did-. . .how. . you were there?" she asked, furrowing her brows. He was there. Because. . .because of - her eyes widened.

"Astoria," the way she said it left bitter taste on her mouth and Draco nodded.

"I was supposedly arranged a marriage with her. But I couldn't do it. She and I dated for a bit. She wanted a normal life you know, she wants to be happy. She wanted a family. I couldn't give that to her honestly. I broke it off, we part ways and next thing I know, the Daily Prophet announced Ron's engagement with her. I was surprised because well you know, I thought and and him," he trailed off and Hermione caught her breathe. She nodded.

"How long?" he asked and she bit her bottom lip again, her eyebrows furrowing.

 _Be happy._

"Five years," she replied and Draco frowned, balling his hand into a fist. Five years and she's still like this. Broken hearted and betrayed. Draco moved closer to her and asked for a glass of rum. He hands it to her.

"Tonight. Just for tonight, let's forget about all the past things that happened. Let's be happy," he said and Hermione smiled, taking the glass.

 _One drink. Two drinks._

They drank their hearts away, laughing away their sadness and pain and regrets.

"Want to play rock paper scissor?" she asked and Draco shrugged, grinning drunkenly. Why not right?

 _Rocks against paper._

 _Third drink turns to seven._

 _Paper against scissor._

 _Eight. Nine. Ten._

Draco laughed at her, pouting because she lost again. She whined and crosses her arms, her drunken state not helping the situation.

"Tell me another secret. Come on Granger," he said in a sing song voice, resting his head at the back of the couch. Hermione poked her bottom lip out and thought about it.

"6th Year. You were very out of it and I would notice that you look tired during Potions Class and you may not notice it but I would glance your way to make sure you're okay," she confessed, mimicking his posture. He widened his eyes, tilting his head to meet hers.

"Really?" he asked, his voice thick with hope. Could it be? She nodded and she slightly sit up, their face inches from each other.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked, her eyes darting to his lips then to his eyes. They held so much passion for her and she wants that. Wants to be taken care off. He nodded, his hand placing against her cheeks gently. Voluntarily, she leaned in against his touch.

"I do now," Draco whispered and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. They stayed there, staring each other.

"Usually, the ones who get abandoned falls in love, get married, have kids before the couples who broke their hearts," she whispered and Draco nodded, closing in the gap.

"Lets try it," he said as he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with the same passion, holding onto him tightly.

One moment from another, she remembered walking back and forth lazily against Draco's side on the street of Las Vegas. Then next thing she knows, Draco's on top of her, kissing her neck. Her dress unzipped and flung on the floor. She moaned his name as they made love.

" _Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you, take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife?_

" _I do."_

* * *

 **HI THERE EVERYONE~~! THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER. I'M NEW HERE IN AND THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC. I'M HAPPY TO RECEIVE 13 FOLLOWERS IN A DAY AFTER THIS WAS POSTED. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS.**

 **AND ALSO, THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE SCENES LIKE SEX, DIALOGUES, SWEAR WORDS AND LIKE TRIGGER WARNING ONES. PLEASE ENJOY. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. REVIEW, AND FOLLOW PLEASE THANK YOU IT WILL MEAN A LOT!**

 **THAT'S IT FOR NOW! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY THERE GUYS! WELCOME BACK TO THE SECOND CHAPTER. I'M SO HAPPY TO BE POSTING NEW CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL WORKS TO THE FANTASTIC AUTHOR, J.K. ROWLING. ENJOY PLEASE! OH AND REVIEW, FAVE AND FOLLOW AND IF ITS NOT MUCH OF A HASSLE FOR Y'ALL, SHARE THIS STORY TO YOUR FRIENDS. THANK YOU**

* * *

The sun slowly rises from the east to the pale blue horizon. The room then illuminated from the streaks of the light rays that blended with the curtains. Draco was the first to wake up but he stayed on the bed. Hermione's naked body laid on top of his and a sweet grin appeared on his face. His eyes scans her body and he wonders why she was still single for five years. He just shrugged for he is lucky Hermione belongs to him now.

"Looks like an angel," he whispered, reaching for her hair and tucks a piece of hair behind. He chuckled, remembering how it used to be frizzy.

Her brows furrowed into a frown, mumbling colourful words before burying her face deeper under the crook of his neck.

He hummed, leaning in closer to catch what she said. He shook his head, mumbling how cute she had sound like before wrapping his arms around her; holding her tightly. Draco slowly closed his eyes, willing his mind to go back to sleep. But the ringing of his phone woke him up and he curses, looking down at the sleeping Hermione.

Groaning, he placed a hand around her ear and reached up to collect his phone on his pants that had fallen on the floor after their steamy night. She slightly stirred but too comfortable with his cuddle to actually wake up.

"Hello?" he asked quietly, picking up the call.

"Draco! Oh Draco thank Merlin you picked up. It took me long enough to figure out how this things work. Honestly Muggle devices are despiteful-"

"Father, tell me why you called," he said, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He stole a glance at Hermione who still peacefully sleeps on top of his chest. He heard his father hissed at the other line and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Your mother. Draco she. . ." there was a pause and he widened his eyes, carefully cradling the back of Hermione's neck. He gently placed her against the bed so that he could sit up and talk to his father.

"Your mother have one of those attacks again. She started screaming at night and when I tried to calm her down with the Healer from St. Mungo, she grabbed her wand and tried to hit her with the Avada Kedavra," he explained, sighing at the end.

"Did she take her medicine? Did anyone get hurt?" Draco rubbed his temple, growling slightly. Hermione stirred from the bed.

"Thankfully no one died. Draco we need- no what I meant to say is she needs you here. Honestly Draco, she's been crying non stop and she wouldn't eat," his father said in annoyance.

"Father. I can't leave I'm still in Las Vegas," he said through gritted teeth, slipping on his pants.

"Draco you go home right now or I will put her in St. Mungo and this time it will be permanently," his father threatened and he rolled his eyes before glancing at Hermione. He tried to ask more time but he can't reasoned out with Lucius. He watches her pat around the side of the bed, probably looking for the warmth of his body. She frowned, grabbed the pillow he used and hugged it tightly. She looked so vulnerable it breaks Draco's heart. He picked up his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

 _It was like a fairytale. She spin around and around, her white dress slows and dance like the ocean waves. Long, strong arms wrap around her thin waist as her Prince puts_ _a flower crown onto her head. Her giggles subsided as he spins her around before pressing his moist lips upon hers._

A few minutes later, Draco exited the bathroom with his hair wet and his shirt half-buttoned. His gaze travelled to her sleeping figure, his long fingers sliding button through holes. He looked around for his wand and conjured a paper and pen. He hurriedly wrote down his note.

 _ **I'll come find you. Meet me tomorrow at that wishing well.**_

He sighed, placing the paper on the table. He stared at her for a long time, wishing he could just stay there for now with her. He tucked another piece of hair behind her back and bent down, placing a soft parting kiss against her forehead. She murmured against her breathe, making him sigh with heavy heart. Last night had been amazing both for him and her. Hermione finally felt safe and at peace, loved even when he was with Draco. Twelve years from now, if you ever dare say her and Draco would end up loving each other; she might have thrown her head back and laugh.

 _She reached for her arms out to slide her fingers through his, but he pulls away._

"Don't leave me too," she whispered in her sleep.

But Draco stood up, grabbed his blazer and heads for the door.

"Don't go!" Hermione jolted awake, recklessly knocking the folded paper off the table and right into the trash bin. She immediately regretted sitting up for it hurt her head even more because of the hangover. Tousling her hair, she opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry, but she still caught the back of the man that made her fall in love at first sight, leaving the room. Slowly, her eyes widened in fear. Her mind awakening at the situation.

Without his warmth or the coziness of cotton-lined against her back, she shuddered and huddled over. _Bare. . .her skin feels bare._ Her eyes scanned the foreign surroundings as she digs through her memory palace for answers.

 _Where was she?_

Aqua-seafoam dress gathered in a heap at the foot of the bed. She immediately recognized the dress she wore as a bridesmaid. With panic, she snapped her head to discover her bra dangling from the corner of the chair.

 _Oh. . .oh my gosh . . ._

Her breath stilled, lifting the white comforter away to confirm her biggest fears.

 _No.._

 _No it can't be. . ._

 _What-_

 _What. . ._

 _Have. . ._

 _I. . ._

Her hand reaches up for her hair, clawing it as blood rushed up to her brain.

 _Done. . ._

"Think! Think Hermione. . .think!" she demanded at herself, knocking her fist against her throbbing head.

 _Silver. . .silver eyes._

Her pupils widened, then moved back and forth.

" _No one can beat the flush of your cheeks. . ."_

Her slim fingers trails down her temples to the side of her face in remembering of his breath against her skin.

 _Queen of Hearts. . ._

Breathing in and out heavily, she grabbed her purse. She ripped the clasp open, pouring out all the contents but the poker chip was nowhere in sight. The twinkle of the light's ray shows the location of the silver poker chip. She closed her eyes, resting her clouded mind and ran her fingertips over the intricate etchings of a King and Queen engraved on the coin.

" _That's yours,"_ his elegant, silky voice repeated in her mind.

Her eyes opened instantly, recalling the foggy image of his back as he left the room. _He just left._

With panic, she grabbed her wand, wrapping the blanket around her body and rushed out after him. It was now or never. She told herself that she will chase her happiness and this is the moment. If she let him go, she would never be able to see him ever again.

Down the long hotel halls, she stumbled in her subdued state but didn't want to settle to fate's control anymore.

 _Be happy._

This time she will. Dashing ahead, her hair tossed freely into the air, exposing her neck and shoulders to the cruelty of frost. At the end of the hallway, there he stood, tall and suave; with his hands stuffed in his pockets as he waited for the elevator door to open. She inhaled deeply and inched towards him. Her fingers twitched, her mind tumbled, and her heart ached.

She parted her lips to speak, but no words comes out. She shuffled closer and Draco swiftly turned around just as she arrived at the spot beside him. He blinked, surprised that she had so vulnerably chased after him.

"Are you. . .are you going to leave just like that?" her voice was but the size of a dime as she craned her neck and gazed into his eyes with her glossy ones. Those eyes belongs to the man that had made her feel loved, accepted and beautiful as she and him made love last night. She could still feel the touch of his skin against hers even though he stood a foot away. Even so, she still wants to be with him.

Still bewildered by her unexpected appearance, no words formed from his lips.

 _Did he not want her? Is it because his views of blood still matter to him? Did he just slept with her to laugh and boost it all to his friends?_

She tightened her grip around the comforter as if by doing so you could really comfort and protect herself. But last night under his embrace, she experience an irreplaceable sense of security. A safe haven with him.

"Please don't leave," she heard her internal weakling voice pitifully beg on her behalf.

"No. No Hermione," Draco finally finding his voice. As if history repeats itself he immediately took off his blazer and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders. But she backed away, hurt by her own interpretation of the situation. Cringing at her rejection, he called out her name.

"Please Hermione you've got to believe me. I have an emergency. I'll contact you after," he promised.

"Emergency?" she asked, her brows furrowing at the lame excuse. But her heart told her to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Can't we talk right now?"

His phone buzzed and the elevator door opened.

"Hermione listen to me. I'm not running away I promise you. But I really, really need to go right now," Draco tucked her into his jacket. His scent drifted into her nostrils, mocking her soul. She almost fell for it, and let him leave. Instead, she held one arm to block his entry into the elevator.

Draco clenched his jaw line, taking a deep breath before repeating her name again. Though, this time, it's not as gentle and quiet but it is lined with impatience.

" _Grange_ r, I have a flight to catch," he said absent-mindedly informed as he checked his watch and grimaced at the lack of time. Hermione flinched at his voice.

Flight. _Granger. . ._

"Y-You said you weren't running away but you're about to board a flight?" she asks anxiously, her heart doubling its beating until both physical and mental pain balanced into one torturous ache in the center of her chest.

"I left you a note," Draco heaved as he tried to push pass her to enter the opened lift but his eagerness to leave only caused her to block him again. Passengers inside the elevator whispered to one another and raised their brows judgmentally. In his pockets, his phone continued to vibrate. Reduced to a frustrated grimace, he retrieved it to answer the call but the person on the other line had already hung up. He cursed under his breath.

"What?! What note?! There was no note!" she frantically asked, just a second from a mental break down.

"You're just making this up. You think it's okay to bed a Muggleborn just because they're heartbroken and drunk and then just leave to talk about it with your mates? You're just saying things so you can leave guilt free and laugh about it after!" she foolishly accused him, escalating the situation.

"Stop it," he warned through gritted teeth, rubbing his aching temple before closing his eyes to calm down; to calm her down.

"S-Stop. . .stop it?" her palms fisted into a ball, "So now it's _my_ fault?!"

Aggravated by her need to label him the antagonist, he let out a deep growl, and settled, "Think what you want to think then! Yes, we slept together. Yes, I am leaving you. I am a jerk. Now Granger. Can. I. Go. Now?!"

" _I am leaving you. . ."_

His words slammed against her chest like a raging storm, her illusion of happy ending - shattered. Unlike everyone, she never desired multiple lovers or experiences; she just wanted **one.** And last night, last night she forfeited her heart and chastity to a man she thought felt the same way. . .

 _So he just bed me to laugh at it with his friends._

 _Perhaps, I were destined to a lifetime of unrequited love._ Her arm fell back to her side, the elevator door had already closed. _What can I do now? What can I do, when our bodies had binded to one but our hearts remain on separate paths?_ Her lips quivered and she began to back away.

Draco's eyes widened, regretting all the things he had said to her.

"Herm-. . ." he chased after her, reaching out to bundle up her pitiful shivering body.

Again she distanced herself, declining the temptation of his embrace. What did she _really_ expect? They knew each other; they were enemies but that night had turned them into more than strangers who discovered each other when both were at his and her weakest. It was as simple as that. He wasn't at anymore fault than she were.

 _But everything felt so perfect - like a. . . like a fairytale miracle. Just like what her mom would read her before she goes to bed._

" _ **Do you believe in love at first sight?"**_ she had asked him last night.

" _ **I do now,"**_ he had answered with so much passion in his voice. Had she thought wrong?

"Hey. . .uhm you can go," she glanced at him through her watery orbs. His body stiffened, his eyes glued into her as he continue to stare at her with pained heart.

"What do I have to lose, if it wasn't mine to begin with," she said, every word cutting through him like the Sectumsempra spell Harry had used against him. Though, this hurt more than the spell.

But even if fairytale endings veered far from her grasps, she couldn't deny that what she felt last night was undoubtedly real. Even if it didn't last, she was truly happy.

The elevator door opened and she decisively extended her arms out to offer him back the love momento he had gifted her. Draco's face fell as he watches the tremor of her hands allow the chandelier lights above her to reflect sparkles from the silver coin in the center of her palms.

Taking a deep breath, she forced out the oh so familiar smile that she forces, "Thank you,"

 _You weren't mine to begin with Draco Malfoy. I have to let you go and set you free._

His brows knitted tightly into a straight line, he cautiously reached forward to reclaim the poker chip. Empty and unguarded, she braved one final smile and mouthed the exact same words Ron had said to her, " _Be happy,_ "

With that, she turned around. As her feet dawdled down the hall, tiny droplets streamed down her face, leaving a darkened trail on the carpeted floor. She pushed forward even as his blazer fell off her shoulders.

 _He that deceives me once, it's his fault; but twice it is my fault._

The elevator door neared its close, Draco called out her name once more; his voice laced with regret and longing he hasn't felt for awhile.

"I'll come back. I promise that Hermione. Meet me at the wishing well. Tomorrow. . .please,"

She didn't reply, her broken heart now guarded and protected back with high walls and coated with thick ice.

The world suddenly seemed so, so big while she were so, so small and insignificant - irrelevant. She bathed in scalding water and salted tears, washing away the feeling of his magical touch against her skin. Yet even though she were no longer cradled within Draco's embrace, she could still feel him.

 _ **Perhaps. . .**_ she had abandoned her heart to drift afloat with him.

ooo

"Thank merlin you're alive Hermione," Ginny exclaimed when she arrived at The Burrow later that day. Hermione looked at her and raised an eyebrow as Ginny put her hand on her hips, reminding her of Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione Jean Granger, where have you been? You didn't answer your phone at all!" Ginny continued to lecture and Hermione sighed, not in the mood right now to reason out with her.

Ginny reached out to grab her arms, but Hermione felt nothing. Her eyes looked hollowed and empty, just like her soul. Ginny noticed this and she frowned.

"Mione. Mione are you okay?," she questioned worriedly, observing her unresponsive friend, "Did something happened?"

 _ **Be. . .happy.**_

ooo

Three weeks passed in the blink of an eye. They said time heals broken heart but Hermione doesn't believe it as she piled her time with work, driving her body to its limit. Though, not a single day was spent without thinking about his silvery, piercing eyes, the sharpness of his jawline, his handsome silhouette, and the welcoming aroma that drifts from his skin.

But to Hermione, everything was just a memory and she treated them like a dream. Hermione spend her day working and at night, she would spend it thinking about him. Even at night, before she retire to bed; with her arms around her pillow, she would think about him and how the pillow is not as warm and cozy as him. . .

She would just shook her head and blink back the tears. She had come to acceptance that no amount of healing spell can mend her broken heart. She would forced out the familiar smile she had gotten used to and close her eyes; drifting to another sleepless dream.

Another week pass, and another pair of her her friends announced their engagement throughout the wizarding world. It seems like every happily ever after that she couldn't reach that others can, mock her. She and Ginny had been invited as it was Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom's wedding engagement.

"Please Hermione. It's really pretty and it will go with my outfit," Ginny had begged her that night as they prepare for the engagement. Hermione let out a sigh, lightly closing the book she have been reading while waiting for her friend. She looked at Ginny and nods, waving her hand to indicate her to just take it. She heard Ginny squeal and she let a soft smile out.

"I love this purse so much you don't even know," she said in excitement, opening the clasp she dumped the remaining things out of the purse. Hermione hummed an answer, her eyes roaming the letters on the book.

She heard Ginny hissed her name under her breathe and she looked up, furrowing her brows. Like the last time, she closed her book but this time she placed it on the table on her side. She peered at Ginny and she noticed she's holding out a folded piece of paper up to the light as if she uncovered a mystical artifact. Curiosity filled Hermione, reminding her how she ended up with the Trio before they went their separate ways.

She stood up and walked over to Ginny, joining her friend of her discovery.

"What is it?" she asked, her mind telling her that she's just overreacting as Ginny always do. She watches her unfold the paper, her arms crossed. Then, like the time slowed down, she saw a tinier card fell out of thin air as it rides through the pressure of gravity. She noticed the card fell at the tip of her toes.

Recognizing the Queen of Hearts, a sad smile spread across her lips.

 _ **The Ultimate Winner.**_

His voice rung through her ear as if it was just yesterday.

Hermione bent down to pick it up, her heart relatively sighing in relief as she holds it in her hand, "I thought I lost you."

She stood back up and faced Ginny who she noticed, had gone pale with her eyes as big as the balls used in Quidditch. Her mouth hang open as she looked at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione frowned and she walked closer to Ginny, her eyes travelling to the piece of paper that had made her friend looked shock.

"This is to certify that the undersigned did on the 15th day of October, 2003, at Shadows Hill Church of Las Vegas, Nevada, join in lawful Wedlock," Hermione read out loud, her face draining colour as the words and letters seem to taunt her.

"M-Marriage certificate?! Hermione! With Draco Malfoy?! _Draco Malfoy_!" Ginny continued to scream, the paper slightly crumpled at Ginny's fist as she continue to stare at her friend in disbelief and if Hermione didn't know any better, disgust.

" _Hermione Jean Granger, do you, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

" _I do."_

* * *

 **A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL LIKE IT. SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I MADE A MISTAKE LAST CHAPTER. I ACCIDENTALLY PUT 2016 INSTEAD OF 2003. IM SORRY I FIXED IT ALREADY. ANYWAYS, IM HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS! HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO SUPPORT THIS STORY I REALLY LOVE WRITING NEW CHAPTERS AND LOOKING OUT FOR THE REVIEWS. PLEASE SHARE AND FOLLOW AND FAV AND REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS. IT BELONGS TO NONE OTHER THAN THE GREAT _J.K. ROWLING._ WHO REALLY NEEDS TO CREATE MORE HARRY POTTER BOOKS AT LEAST LIKE GEEZ. OKAY IM RAMBLING ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Hermione immediately put a silencing spell in Ginny's room and she resumed on trying to calm her down. She reached out for her friend but Ginny flinched back, as if scared Hermione will turn into Voldemort.

"Draco Malfoy! Hermione what were you thinking! How-how could you do this to us?!" she screamed, her hand throwing the paper on the floor where it landed on Hermione's feet.

 _When. . ._

Hermione's eyes darted to the paper, her mind looking for answers that night. But all she can remember is when Draco had helped her win the poker game. The scene then changes to Hermione and Draco making love and she immediately erased that.

 _What. . .?_

She bent down and picked up the marriage certificate, reading it over and over again hoping it will give her answer to her question.

"You have to explain this! Right now Hermione," there were venom in her voice, causing Hermione to double back. Hermione's body lost it strength and she slid down the wall, huddling over in mixed emotions of confusion, bewilderment, anger and guilt.

"You got married. To a _Death Eater_!" Is he even still one?

 _ **I don't know. . .**_

"Why Hermione?! When I told you to let go I didn't mean to bed the enemy!" Enemy. What a funny word.

 _ **I don't know. Shut up! Shut up! I don't know. . .**_

Hermione's breath rapidly increased, causing her to hyperventilate. Instead of understanding the situation, Ginny bent down and grabbed her shoulders harshly; shaking her for answers. The scar along her bandaged heart unstitched itself and spilt fresh blood.

She lift her head up to look at her friend and the feeling of betrayal shows in her eyes.

"I don't know! I don't know okay?! I don't fucking know for Merlin's sake Ginny!" she cried out loudly, before cradling her head in between her lap.

"What do you mean you don't know Hermione?! You're an adult for fuck sake! An adult! You either got married or not!" Ginny screamed back, causing Hermione to erupt in a sobbing mess.

Hermione repeatedly hit her head on the wall, hoping it would help her for the answer. Suddenly, her eyes widened and looked at Ginny.

"The Pensieve! We. . .we can take out my memory that night and we can see what happened," she said, voice filled with hope. Ginny frowned before nodding, waving her hand to take out the Pensieve to get all this misunderstanding over and sorted out with.

Hermione stood up, her legs slightly buckling from losing its strength but she forces herself to walk towards the closet; where she had kept Dumbledore's Pensieve. She opened the drawer, causing the Pensieve to move forward towards her as she mumbled the command. She then took her wand, closing her eyes as she point the tip on her temple.

Forcing herself to remember the night where they first met, she pulled the memory out and places it on the Pensieve. She watches the swirling of her memory on the clean surface, flashes of images from the night appear on the surface and she glance behind to look at Ginny.

"Well? Feel free to explore," she said and Ginny rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling that she couldn't trust Hermione anymore. She dipped her head down and Hermione followed after and they appeared at the scene where Memory Draco catches Memory Hermione near the well. Hermione's heart heart clenches at the sight.

She and Ginny watch as Memory Draco looked at Memory Hermione with recognition and amusement in his eyes. Then, they followed the Memory Hermione to the casino after she thanked Memory Draco. Ginny almost said something, probably to scold Hermione at entering the casino but she just kept quiet and watched Memory Draco leaning against Memory Hermione. Ginny frowned throughout the memory, disgusted at how easily Memory Draco made Memory Hermione swept her off her feet.

But when she glanced at the Hermione now, she noticed how it was painful for her to watch. She almost felt sad but she squashed the feeling right away. Ginny's eyes widen as Memory Hermione throw herself at Memory Draco and engulf him into a hug.

A tear cascaded down Hermione's eyes which fixed to Draco's face. His expression, his eyes; she knows that Draco felt the same way about her. Which made her question why she doubted him from the first place.

Suddenly the scene changed to where Memory Draco and Memory Hermione count their money. Hermione chuckled quietly as she stubbornly told Draco that they split the money. They continued to stare at the two as Memory Draco and Memory Hermione spills their secret to each other including the one where she accidentally and drunkenly told her deepest secret to the man she love.

" _Ok Hermione you lost now you have to tell me a secret," Memory Draco said and Memory Hermione sighed drunkenly. She poked her bottom lip out, thinking of a secret to share._

" _Lately, I've been feeling depressed and lonely. I don't know why but seeing Ron and Astoria together makes me so utterly feel irrelevant; like I didn't exist to Ron's life for seven years. Then," a sob left her mouth and Memory Draco frowned, moving closer to Memory Hermione._

" _Then Ginny. I thought she had my back but she happily accepted Astoria's invite to be her Maid of Honour. She's my best friend but why do I feel like. . .like I'm being_ _ **replaced**_ ,"

The scene showed Memory Draco asking for a glass of rum and handing the glass to her.

" _Tonight. Just for tonight, let's forget_ _about all the past things that happened. Let's be happy,"_

Memory Draco and Memory Hermione drank their hearts out, playing rock paper scissor then telling their secret when they lose. They continued this until it came to the scene that Hermione dread the most.

" _Do you believe in love at first sight?" memory her asked._

" _I do now," Memory Draco answered._ Hermione let out a sob, a painful sob as she watches her past self kissed Draco back. Ginny said nothing but she felt remorse for her friend. But that won't change about how she feels right now towards her.

The whole scene changes, their surrounding moved around like ripple of water and the women braced for the impact.

 _It was the scene where Memory Draco and Memory Hermione make love._

"Enough!" Ginny screamed, not wanting to see more. For once, Hermione agreed with her. She took hold of Ginny's hand and pulled both of them out of the memory. The two gasp for air; Ginny pulling away at Hermione's grip.

"You did something! The wedding scene isn't there. You're hiding it Hermione!" she screamed accusingly at her but all she can do is shake her head - confused.

"I'm sorry. . .I'm sorry Ginny. I don't know, please believe me! I don't know what happened," she begged her friend but she was long gone. Ginny had Disapparated and Hermione felt lonelier than ever.

" _I'm sorry,"_ she whispered to no one but herself.

ooo

Two weeks passed without a word from Ginny and Hermione felt like everything was taken away from her. A sigh escaped from her lips, causing to form fog in front of her. She noticed how the season had changed from fall to winter; the temperature dropping down, making England frost up. The sign of winter - and snow. The sign of loneliness and emptiness.

It's been almost a month since the scene in the hotel happened, though the memory of him is still fresh in Hermione's mind. But she tried her best to forget it by working harder in her work; driving her body to exhaustion.

"Deputy Head Granger?" a voice snapped her from her thought and she looked up to meet eyes with her secretary, Padma Patil.

She blinked, suddenly annoyed that Padma disturbed her from her filing. Hermione pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head slightly to snap her out from her daydreaming.

"Hm?" she asked and Padma grinned widely, calling out Hermione's name again but this time it's coated with sweetness and Hermione forced herself not to make a face.

"It's Dean and I's first year's anniversary today. . ." Padma trailed off with a dreamy look and Hermione sighed, knowing what she would ask. Hermione just stared at her with a blank look, eyeing the big folder her secretary is holding. When Hermione didn't say anything, Padma stopped and cleared her throat.

"You see. . .it's just that you don't have a boyfriend and well you're always free so. . .how do I say this well," she gently placed the folder on the table and looked up to watch her boss' reaction. Hermione sighed.

"Please Hermione! He's waiting at the lobby and I don't want to cancel. . ." she trailed off when Hermione nodded, waving her off. She thanked her and took off before Hermione could even change her mind. She shook her head and let out a long sigh before turning her body to face her desk.

Her eyes caught sight of the poker card that she put into a frame.

 _Because even if I couldn't find happiness, I wanted to grant others theirs._

She reached up for the picture frame, and brushes her hand across the glass. Hermione shook her head and placed the frame back into its place. She looked around her office and the feeling of sadness and loneliness came back to her.

She glanced at the clock and noticed that it's way past lunchtime. Hermione opened her drawer and took out the book she's been reading, _Beauty and the Beast._ It's her favourite fairytale story and she feels like she can relate to Belle at all cost.

She walked out of her office, putting a locking spell on her office before heading to the lobby for the elevator. She reached the main lobby, where the Disapparating station is located. When she reached it, she noticed there are a few people left and most of them are leaving for lunch.

She neared the station and closed her eyes, Disapparating outside the Ministry. She opened her eyes and looked around the busy street of Diagon Alley and she smiled lightly. She walked towards the brick wall, tapping the pattern she remembered Hagrid showed her before in her second year. She looked at the back of Leaky Cauldron and entered the back door, erupting her of the familiar smell of alcohol.

She shook her head and walked towards the counter, a waiter smiled at her; greeting one the greatest Hero of the wizarding world in all times.

"What would it be Miss Granger?" he asked Hermione who is looking at the menu. She knows she doesn't have that much appetite but she also knows she needs strength in order to continue her work.

"Banger pub style sandwich with Butterbeer please," she ordered and he smiled, nodding his head before writing her order down.

"Will that be here or to go?" he asked, causing Hermione to stop for a while. She looked around and noticed that the place isn't that pack and the smell of alcohol isn't that strong yet. If she eats here, she can read and eat at her usual spot where the sun shines on her. Yet if she eats inside her office, she'll feel lonely.

She sighed, taking a deep breath before smiling forcedly, "Here,"

The waiter disappeared into the kitchen, placing her order for the cook to prepare. She put the exact amount of Knuts and Sickles on the counter.

She walked over her usual spot and sat down, taking her out of her book from her beaded handbag. She opened up to her recent page and started reading.

Right away, she was taken away from reality to fantasy. She felt like Belle, always wanting more but can never get it. When she finally took a risk to do so, her path changes that causes her to stumble hard obstacles. She met the mighty Beast that she thought was so scary but as she spend her time with him, she learnt about him more than herself.

 _Draco. He reminds me of Beast_. Hermione sighed and looked up, frowning at the man in front of her; her mind still not functioning well after she finished the book for the umptenth times. She thought the man in front of her is just a figment of her imagination. She looked down at her food which arrived ten minutes ago and picked up her sandwich. She took a bite, chewing on it before swallowing it. She dared to look back up again.

"Well hello there Mrs. Malfoy," the man greeted her with his familiar smile and her eyes widened, making her drop the sandwich on the plate. Her heart started beating faster than her regular rate, her hand started to feel clammy and the sinking feeling on her stomach is back. The man stared at her with intensity she thought she could disintegrate right there and then.

Then suddenly, like a rollercoaster, her mood changed. The past events she experienced from the past month came crashing back to her, like a big wave trying to knock her down. She noticed the ice around her heart slowly melted, the walls crumbling but in an instant, she put them all back.

Glaring, she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"What are you doing here, _Malfoy?_ " she asked icily at Draco who just chuckled and leaned back against the sit opposite from her.

"Are you talking to me? Or yourself? Because you know, as far as I can remember, your last name is now Malfoy too," he said teasingly, causing Hermione to grit her teeth in annoyance. She has no time to exchange stupidity with Malfoy and have better things to do.

"Leave me alone Malfoy," she said and Draco shook his head, eyeing the sandwich that she dropped and frowned.

"What kind of pitiful food are you eating? That is not what a Malfoy should eat," he retorted in disgust that cause Hermione's blood to boil. _How dare he? How-how dare he says those things after what he had done to me?!_ She glared at him, and if looks could kill the son of Lucius Malfoy would be long gone.

"Get. Out." she said through gritted teeth and he merely raised an eyebrow, casually picking up a fry. He watches her reaction but she had none as she continue to glare at him down.

"That's not how you say hello to your husband, you know," he said, like Hermione was dumb to know that. Draco was just simply trying to get into her nerves but what she said knocked him off.

"I've no memory of us getting married. Now if you'll excuse me I would gladly go off to my work rather than exchange dumb things with you. Goodbye Malfoy," she said calmly and she stood up, huffing slightly and walked off from the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco watches her disappear and sighed, ruffling his hair and holding it in between his head.

" _I've no memory of us getting married,_ "

He scoffed and shook his head, holding onto his head real tightly. The day after he had left Hermione, he had come back and waited for her in that well where they met. He waited for seconds, minutes that turned to hours. He stood there, hoping she would come. But she didn't. It had rained that day; a very harsh one indeed but he just stood there, hoping for her.

Yet she didn't and he had almost died from hypothermia.

* * *

 **A/N: THANKS FOR READING SEE YOU AGAIN IN NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT.**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy had accepted that no one can ever accept him after the war. But when she had looked so vulnerable during Ron and Astoria's wedding, he couldn't help but think if she had felt the same. He had heard rumours about her breakup with the Weasley and he was shocked, most likely glad. He had, of course, fancied her during their 6th year.

He doesn't know how or when but gradually he started to think Hermione was beautiful. He had made fun of her bucktoothed teeth, her unruly, frizzy hair and the way she is so smart. She had gradually changed to a beautiful young women. But it wasn't that, that made him fancy her. No. No it was something else. He was attracted to how pure her heart is; how she could care for anyone and anything.

It was the same year when he had needed someone to help him; to understand him for what he is going through. She thought it was a secret - the way she would glance at him with that worried look on her face. He had felt deep disgust at first when he realized it during those times; but a human heart at its finest amazed him and soon found that it's just what he needed. Someone to look at him that way. Someone to care for him.

Yet Weasley swept her off her feet and he had felt extremely jealous and disappointed. To the point where he brought himself down. That he can never be anywhere like Weasley or Potter. It crushed his warm and beating heart that soon changed to icicle.

He spent most of his 6th Year in a depressed state, working on the Vanishing Cabinet. Potions class was always his favourite and he would always have a half hidden smile on his face whenever Hermione would eagerly raise her hand to answer the question. He knows them of course; being smart in Potions but he let her take all the glory. She had looked breathtakingly beautiful with her eager look, waving her hand around trying to catch the Professor's attention.

That's how his views of bloods in the wizarding world started to change. He felt lower than the Muggleborns. At least they know how to love, how to care and how to be kind to others. Unlike Purebloods like him. He despises his blood and the Dark Mark that burns his skin that still give him nightmare until now.

Hermione Granger changed his life for the better and he wanted to do the same when she looked so broken-hearted watching Ron exchange "I do's" to his future bride. A bride who isn't her.

She had felt so so small standing there beside Ginny; a tight smile that he knew wasn't genuine. He had seen that smile; he had used that smile very often. He watched her catch the bouquet with a grim look on her face. He watches her past it to Ginny and looked far into distance; her eyes gone with the care he had fallen for.

What confuses him the most was when Harry stood there, looking like Hermione wasn't his friend for a solid seven years. He had felt the familiar hatred and anger towards him, wishing he can protect her from everything.

He was venturing around the party, smiling and congratulating the newly wed and was surprised at how civil the Weasley's had been to him. He doesn't know weather because they put the past behind them or it was just an act because Astoria was there; who is Draco's closest friend.

At the corner of his eyes that night, he watched Hermione drank a bottle of wine. An amusement had flashed through his eyes when she began dancing around the dance floor, almost chuckling to himself. But it soon changed when she drunkenly ran towards the washroom. Worried flashes through his face after that.

He lost interest with the party and soon left it, venturing around the Vegas street. Draco had felt free from everything after the war and he live the life like a Muggle. He dressed like one and even live like one with a little magic here and there when he can't help it. He is a very successful businessman and he felt proud for he worked to become successful without his father's help. He run a company, a Muggle company to be exact. He had adapted to the life he wanted ever since he was a child and he was happy with it. He have branches everywhere in America and would spend most of his time there instead of England; preferring the weather more and the people.

In the Muggle world he don't have to feel the need to cover himself up, he can just be himself. It was one of the perks he love but sometimes it can be lonely too. Like when he would spend time in his favourite coffee shop down in Seattle where his meetings always happens; he can see couples everywhere and he would feel like something is missing. Like a piece of him isn't whole yet.

He thought of those while he walked around the familiar Vegas streets when suddenly a certain figure caught him. He was taken away at how painfully beautiful she had looked like near the well. He watches her and was there quick enough to catch her when she needed catchment.

Draco sat there, staring at the spot where Hermione had sat. He was visiting Diagon Alley at that time after his meeting with a very powerful company when he noticed Hermione entering the archway of Leaky Cauldron. He had noticed how she looked sickly pale, and thin. He wondered why and followed her. He watches her order from the menu and took her sit in the corner where a ray of sunlight would warm her while she read.

 _Beauty and the Beast._

He squinted and raised an eyebrow before silently walking towards her, clearly shown that she was pulled into the fantasy of the book. He sat down in front of her, thanking the waiter that placed her food down. She didn't even look up and he smiled, his chin resting against his palm as he brings his elbow on the table, watching her with content.

He can't believe it and smiled wider at the thought that he was hers. That she belongs to him.

ooo

 _Draco stared at Hermione who looked absolutely beautiful even in her drunken state. He looked at the Priest and he nodded._

" _Let's start," he said and the Priest smiled at them and started the ceremony. Hermione smiled beautifully at him and he returned it back._

" _You must know Mr. Malfoy that there are side effects for flash weddings in the wizarding community. Don't you?," asks the Priests and Draco sighed but nodded instead._

" _Yes. I do. The bride won't remember a thing with the wedding until a real wedding happens," he muttered to himself before continuing,_

" _And the contract will only last for 2 years and if the groom cannot ever fulfill a proper wedding, the bride will forget everything that the groom and her had experienced. Memories and everything," the priest nodded and looked at Draco pointedly._

" _Please start," Draco said and the Priest nodded again, asking the questions for Draco and Hermione to answer._

" _Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you, take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

" _I do."_

 _The Priest turned to Hermione, whose eyes glazed with tears. Not tears of pain or sadness but of happiness. Draco admired her more than ever, his love for her growing stronger and stronger._

" _Hermione Jean Granger, do you, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

" _I do." Draco's lips lifted into a smile and wasted no time when the priest announced him to kiss the bride._

" _I now announce you, husband and wife," the paper he holds shine a bright yellow, almost like a gold as the spell was put on it. He gave a copy to Hermione who immediately tucked it on her purse while Draco told him to owl it to his flat._

ooo

He observe her for quite a while, his eyes following her fingers as she flip pages from pages until she was done with the book and set it on the table. She looked up and he waited for her reaction. He was amused that she just frowned at him, causing him to frown back in confusion. As she pick her sandwich up and took a bite, before looking back up.

"Well hello there ," the way he said it sounds so perfect and he smiled widely at her, causing her to widen her eyes; making her drop her sandwich. They sat there, staring at each other and not knowing what to say at all.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, anything at all to break the silence but her glare stopped him.

"What are you doing here, _Malfoy?_ ," her forced icy voice caused Draco to chuckle. He opened his mouth and let himself say something witty back.

But it was already too late for him to stop and next thing he knows, she had walked out on him. He sighed and wish his smart mouth would stop putting him into trouble. Something caught his eyes and he looked up, the book that Hermione was reading a while ago lay there on the table. He smiled so widely and picked it up before heading towards the counter.

"Hey! Do you happen to know where Hermione Mal-," he shook his head to correct himself, not wanting to cause suspicions, "Hermione Granger. Where does she work at?"

The waiter raised his eyebrow before answering, "At the Ministry of Magic. Deputy Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was all over the Daily Prophet mate,"

"Thank you," he said and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, the sound of cars greeting him. He took a deep breath, holding onto the book and grinned. He finally have another reason to see her again. And this time he won't mess it up.

ooo

"Hello there, I am here for Hermione Granger," he shook his head and paced to the right, biting his bottom lip slightly.

"No that sounds too. . .too authority like," Draco was at his flat in London and he was practicing his line for when he would arrive to the Ministry. It has been exactly five years since he was paraded down the lobby, naming him the worse name he could think off. Another shook of head.

"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy. I am here for Hermione Gra-" he groaned loudly and shook his head vigorously. Everything he says seems to not meet his standards at all.

"Ah fuck this I'll just wing it," he mumbled and head to the fireplace, grabbing a good amount of floo powder and almost yelled his destination when he forgot the most important thing he needed.

"The book! Ah Draco Malfoy you are one stupid bloke," he said and pulled out his wand.

"Accio Beauty and the Beast book," he said and the book flew towards him and he catches it with his hand. He cleared his throat and yelled his destination before dropping the powder on the floor.

He appeared at the lobby of the Ministry and he walked towards the giant bulletin. He looked around and was glad that there are no one left here apart from the night shifts. He prayed to Salazar Slytherin that he can catch up to Hermione. After all, it's not that late yet.

"Department of. . .department of. . .hmmm. . .ah there it is! Floor number 2," he ran up to the elevator, pressing the push button and he went in; clearing his throat to say the number. The elevator glided up, making Draco tap his shoes on the floor with impatience, the book in his hand.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement," the elevator said and Draco walked out, heading towards the main door. He opened it, noticing that there are no one there and he sighed. He eyed his surroundings and noticed that everything was off except for the Deputy Head's office. His heart pounded against his chest and headed towards it.

He knocked first and waited but no one answered. He frowned and knocked again before holding onto the knob and slowly open the door. The light was on and he read the plaque on the table.

 _Deputy Head Granger._

He was right. This is her office. . .but where is she. He looked around again before approaching her table. He sat on the chair, a certain picture frame catching his eyes.

"The Queen of Hearts," he said softly and smiled, reaching over to touch it.

"She did kept it after all," he added before taking his wallet out, pulling the poker chip he kept. He closed his eyes, pecked it and placed it in front of the picture frame. He held into the book but didn't return it back. He wanted to read it and return it to Hermione with filled of knowledge about it.

"I will be back Hermione. In a day or two," he whispered before standing up and heading out of the office. He walked out of the department area and headed to the elevator where it would lead him to the Disapparating section.

ooo


End file.
